


Klaine Valentines Challenge 2018

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: A college love story told in 14 parts





	1. Lost in Your Eyes

Before packing up his bag at the end of the dance class, Kurt glanced across the room to where Blaine, the gorgeous class TA was pulling on his sweatshirt. Kurt needed to catch him before he left the room. He swallowed nervously, letting his soft shoes carry him across the room.. over to the boy he’d really prefer to admire from afar. But needs must.

“Um.. Blaine?” Kurt asked softly, trying not to to feel embarrassed at how high his voice had come out.

Blaine managed to immediately put him at ease.. smiling brightly as he turned to look at Kurt. “Kurt!” Blaine reached to touch Kurt gently on the shoulder, reassuring. “What can I do for you?”

Kurt gave a shaky breath, aware his face was flushed. He hoped Blaine would think it was from the exertion of the dance class they’d just had. He suddenly remembered he had to answer Blaine. He had ignored his nerves and bravely come to speak to him, after all. “Would you.. could you.. help me with my exam piece? Please Blaine. I know you’re probably busy with your own work, but I just can’t get it right. I can’t go to Miss July.. “ he whispered the last part. He loved dance, but Miss July put the fear of god into him.

“Oh Sweetheart. Of course. I’ve always got time for my star dancer. I’ve got a studio booked out for this evening if you can make it.” Blaine’s hand was on Kurt’s shoulder again, squeezing softly as his eyes looked right into Kurt’s as he waited for his answer.

“Blaine. Thank you. I’d really appreciate it,” Kurt gushed.

“Great. I’ll email you the details…”

********


	2. Everything I Do (I do it for you)

Kurt pulled off his sweatpants with as much dignity as he could muster while he watched (stared), mesmerised, as Blaine warmed up at the bar. Blaine always had such a beautiful way about him.. the way his body moved was just so sensual and sexy. Kurt should be warming up himself, but he was frozen.. unable to draw his eyes away from the flexible body across the room. How he’d love to have that body wrapped around his own..

Kurt almost gasped out loud as he felt himself harden in his cut off leggings.. his face reddening. There was nowhere to hide in his dance clothes. He frantically tried to think of unsexy thoughts.. Finn clipping his toenails.. anything.. He caught Blaine’s eye through the mirror.. his knowing smile staring back at Kurt, and everything seemed to stop for a moment.

“Are you going to warm up Kurt?” Blaine asked, startling him. “Then you can perform your routine for me.”

Fully stretched and flexed, Kurt hooked up his phone to the speakers. “It’s pretty upbeat,” he smiled, playing the opening bars of his piece of music for Blaine.

“Oh. ‘Gloria’” Blaine recognised. “I love that song. I’m impressed. So show me what you’ve got.”

Kurt restarted the track, moving across the floor with his well practised dance. It was fast.. and Kurt stood, breathless when he’d finished.. waiting for Blaine to speak. A little scared of the critique he might get.. but he’d rather Blaine than Miss July’s scathing comments if it wasn’t up to scratch.

“It was good.” Blaine came up behind him. “Very good. Just try and use the whole floor as much as you can… and keep your hips loose, it’ll make it flow better.” Blaine restarted Kurt’s music, coming up close behind him… a hand on each of Kurt’s hips. “Close your eyes and move with me,” Blaine whispered. “Let go and feel the music.”

Kurt did as he was told. Letting his hips move, gripped by Blaine’s warm firm hands.. as Blaine pressed close behind him, moving his own hips in time with Kurt’s. It was too much and not enough at the same time.. and Kurt let his head lay back on Blaine’s shoulder as his warm breath caressed Kurt’s neck… his cock hardening again, this time just inches from Blaine’s spread hands. Obvious to anyone who cared to glance at him in the mirror.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Blaine said softly.. and Kurt had to bite his tongue to stop himself from groaning out loud.

Then suddenly the warmth was gone. “Okay. That looks better. Great improvement. Practice those moves while I run through my own routine a few times.. and then we’ll run through yours again until we’re sure Miss July will be singing your praises.”

Suddenly Kurt realised that he wanted to get his dance as perfect as possible, not only for himself and his assignment marks… but also to make Blaine proud of him.

*********


	3. I Believe in You

Friday night at the bar.. and Kurt was celebrating. He’d done his dance routine for Miss July and two of the other dance instructors. He was pretty sure it’d gone well, thank you very much.. and it was a great weight off his shoulders. It was all thanks to Blaine who’d encouraged him.. believed in him when he hadn’t believed in himself.. given him that bit of extra confidence.

Moving to the heavy beat on the small, crowded dance floor.. glowing with the body heat.. and also from the two shots of tequila he’d downed up at the bar.

Kurt lost himself in the music.. forgetting the awkward boy he was at times.. forgetting all his worries and fears.. just enjoying the moment. Then there was a soft voice in his ear, a firm body sharing his space from behind.. sharing his rhythm.. and it felt amazing.

“Hey my little dancing superstar..” Kurt recognised it was Blaine immediately. He would always recognise Blaine. 

“Blaine,” he whispered, tipping his head back on to Blaine’s shoulder..letting Blaine nuzzle against him. Reminiscent of their time in the dance studio a few days ago.

“You really are so sexy.” Blaine’s hands snaked around Kurt’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Please Blaine,” Kurt breathed.. wanting to beg. But he didn’t.

Blaine chuckled lowly, kissing Kurt’s cheek with soft lips. “Make sure you drink plenty of water. You don’t want to feel terrible in the morning. I’m just off to a friend’s party. I’ll see you in class sweetheart. “

Then Blaine was gone.. leaving Kurt feeling bereft. He was hard where he wanted Blaine to touch him.. care for him.. and now he just wanted to cry in frustration.

*********


	4. Wouldn't It Be Nice

Kurt wanted to be angry. Wanted to punish Blaine. But as soon as Blaine came to talk to him in class, flirting gently.. offering him compliments, Kurt fell in love with him all over again. 

Kurt would let Blaine tease. He’d do anything. Of course Blaine probably saw him as young and inexperienced.. but what he lacked in experience he could make up for in enthusiasm. Beyond that.. he longed for Blaine to teach him.. show him.. guide him. Kurt was a fast learner.

Kurt wasn’t about to give up though. He knew deep down that he and Blaine belonged together. He knew they got on but it would be nice for Blaine to see him as an equal rather than a younger helpless student. He didn’t want a mentor.. he wanted a boyfriend.

*******

Kurt could plan all he liked, but when he saw Blaine trying to politely shake off the advances of another student, his instincts kicked in. Kurt had entered the local coffee shop in desperate need of caffeine after two gruelling classes when he spotted Blaine sitting at a table.. his laptop open in front of him. A tall chiseled guy.. who in Kurt’s opinion looked like a meerkat.. was standing by the table, leaning on it in rather forward manner.

“Oh Blainers,” Kurt heard him sneer, “You keep turning me down when we all know that you’d like me to show you a good time.”

“Really Seb!” Blaine flushed. “It’s very kind of you to invite me over to your apartment, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline the offer.”

“Oh come on! You’d look superb writhing between my satin sheets..”

“Just stop Seb.”

“I suppose you’re looking for some trashy romantic claptrap.. but I assure you a night of rampant sex with me will make you change your mind.”

Before he could help himself Kurt was heading over to Blaine’s table. He was angry on Blaine’s behalf. Blaine was sweet and flirty.. and didn’t deserve to be spoken to the way that creep was speaking to him.

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed, a bright flirty smile on his face as he pushed himself between Blaine and the creepy guy.. ‘Seb’ he believed. “I’m so glad I’ve bumped into you. You were going to help me with my homework remember..”

Blaine raised his eyebrow with a smile as Seb spoke, directing himself to Kurt. “Um excuse me. Blaine and I were having a conversation.”

“That wasn’t what it sounded like to me. I think your attention was unwanted.” Kurt snapped, turning his head to glare at Seb pointedly.

Seb laughed, a false smile plastered on his face. “Nice to see you’ve got a little twink to defend your virtue, Blaine. If that’s what you’re into, it’s no wonder you’re turning down a fine specimen of a man like me.”

“For god’s sake. Crawl off back to your lair.” Kurt span on his heel to confront the meerkat face. “I don’t like you and I’d put money on the fact that neither does Blaine.”

“We all know Blaine’s just playing hard to get.. but whatever.. I’m not wasting any more time here.”

“Good,” Kurt said after Seb’s retreating form.. breathing a sigh of relief when he actually left the shop.

He turned back to Blaine, panic setting in as the realisation of what he’d just done set in. “I’m sorry,” Kurt whispered. “I don’t know what came over me.” Jealousy. Wanting to protect Blaine. All things he wasn’t going to tell Blaine out loud. “I kind of just.. snapped.”

But Blaine was smiling. “Kurt Hummel.. you’re amazing. Don’t let me get on your wrong side, ever. How would you like to join me for coffee? My treat.”

Kurt blushed.. smoothing down his jacket. “I’d love to.”

*********


	5. Fall

Kurt was still feeling slightly exhilarated the next day, glancing shyly across the dance studio at Blaine during their lesson… and getting lots of smiles in return. Yesterday… they may have only had coffee.. but they’d talked.. and Kurt was even more in love with Blaine than before, if that were even possible. However, he wanted more.. and yesterday, there was a glimmer of something… and Kurt had hope in bucket loads. Hope that Blaine would fall for ‘him’ the way he’d already fallen for Blaine.

“Hi,” Kurt said shyly, his cheeks turning pink, as Blaine approached him at the end of the lesson.

“Good work today,” Blaine smiled. “Even Miss July could find very little to criticise.”

“Always a positive. I might be star pupil next week at this rate.”

“Don’t get carried away now,” Blaine chuckled. “Anyway I’m sure you know that she only pushes the students she thinks have potential, so it’s actually not a bad thing that she calls you out.”

“So..oo,” Kurt drawled, “what are you up to now?” He desperately wanted more of the connection they’d made yesterday.. but he wasn’t sure Blaine even realised.

“Oh.. I think I might go home for a nap. I might even do my laundry. I haven’t decided yet,” Blaine told him nonchalantly.

“Right,” Kurt sighed. “I’ll see you sometime.. I guess.” He’d probably be heading home too.. for that large tub of Ben and Jerry’s he had tucked in the back of his freezer.

“Oh don’t pull that face on me.” Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. “I’m just kidding. Not about the going home part.. but maybe you’d like to come with me?”

“Really? Yes. Yes I would. I’ll just change. Give me five minutes.” Kurt’s head was spinning.. and he wanted to scream with excitement.

Blaine looked down at Kurt’s tight fitting, dark blue yoga pants that fitted him like a glove.. and moved in closer. “Leave those on,” he whispered. “We can get out of our dance things back at my place. I’ve got this amazing big shower with a massage shower head to die for. You’re going to have shower envy.”

Kurt wasn’t about to question anything. 

********


	6. L_O_V_E

Kurt was looking forward to seeing Blaine’s apartment. Hoping to learn more about this amazing boy who had his heart. He wanted to know everything.

He was however beginning to feel a little nervous. He’d pursued Blaine with more bravado than he actually felt, never dreaming he’d be invited back to Blaine’s inner sanctum… or at least not today. Maybe his acting was ’too’ good and Blaine was expecting him to be more Casanova than his actual baby penguin self. Kurt was happy they’d become friends.. and he had been sure that Blaine had only seen him as a friend.. but now he realised that there was a real possibility that there could be more between them.

Blaine chattered to Kurt on the walk back to his apartment, but Kurt was barely listening. He had a million thoughts running through his head and couldn’t help worrying. “You wait to you see my shower. It’s got this amazing massage spray head. Great for easing aching dance muscles. Believe me, the shower alone is worth every cent of the extortionate rent on my apartment. Kurt? Are you listening to me? Is everything okay?”

Blaine stopped walking, gently catching Kurt’s hand to stop him in his tracks. “Hey..” Blaine said softly, “talk to me..”

Oh. Kurt blushed. He really was useless. In his fantasies he wanted to seduce Blaine.. sweeping the older boy off his feet. Kurt sighed. “I’m nervous,” he admitted. “It’s silly I know..”

“Kurt.. why are you nervous? Is it me? Am I making you nervous?” Blaine’s face was worried, cracking Kurt’s heart a little.

“Yes. No… It’s just that I’ve never been with anyone before.” Kurt cast his eyes down. “I’m going to be a disappointment. I’ve only ever had one drunken kiss when I first came to college.. and I was so scared that I ran away. I’ve never even had a date. I’m a romantic.. a stupid romantic.”

“Look at me,” Blaine said quietly, waiting for Kurt’s eyes to lift to meet his own. He smiled reassuringly. “While it’s criminal that no one’s ever taken you on date.. something I’d love to change by the way.. but we’ll get back to that later. I’m really not expecting anything of you. I know we’ve been teasing each other.. but that’s honestly just for fun.”

“I guess I’m guilty of maybe giving you the idea that I’m up for more than I actually am.” Kurt smiled wryly.

“No Kurt.. you haven’t done anything wrong. I’m honestly not the type of guy who’d have sex with anyone I wasn’t in a relationship with.. or at least be ready to be in a relationship with. We’re more on the same page than you think.”

“Oh,” Kurt sighed, the relief obvious. “You’re always so flirty and confident.. and I’ve liked you for ages,” he admitted to Blaine’s amused face. “I just wanted to be everything you wanted me to be. Or what I thought you wanted me to be.”

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand that he happened to still be holding. “I think it turns out that you are everything I want you to be.. so that’s turned out perfect for starters. I was thinking we could go back to my place. Shower.. alone,” he chuckled, “then maybe a movie and order some unhealthy take out. Get to know each other a bit more. What do you think?”

Kurt nodded. “I’d like that. Although, Blaine Anderson, I am horrifyingly scandalised by the idea of unhealthy food. You’re obviously a bad influence.”

“Aww. But you love me anyway.”

******


	7. The Words

"You’re right,” Kurt smiled, flopping down on the couch next to Blaine.. back in the comfort of his normal clothes, “that shower really is amazing. I think I want to marry it.”

Blaine laughed. “You see. Everyone thinks I’m exaggerating with how good it is. I’m happy that you share my shower love.”

“Don’t be surprised if I’m around your apartment all the time now. I might just have to deviously pretend that the showers are broken in the dorms or something.”

“Hmmm. I see how it is. You’re going to use me for my shower aren’t you?” Blaine grinned.

“You better believe it. I’m all about exploitation.”

Blaine was quiet for a moment. “Are you feeling better now? I mean, you seem back to your normal self again.”

“Yeah..” Kurt blushed. “Sorry for my major freak out. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Well I’m glad you told me. Thank you for trusting me. Now how about that movie? Do you like Dreamgirls? Or you can choose something else…”

“Oh I love Dreamgirls, Blaine..”

Blaine gave a soft laugh. “I had a feeling you might.”

**

Kurt wasn’t sure of the protocol of how to watch a movie with someone who had the potential of being your boyfriend, but wasn’t yet. In the end he shuffled a little closer to Blaine without actually touching him. 

“Come on,” Blaine sighed, hooking his arm over Kurt’s shoulders. “This is kind of our first date after ‘all’.. so I think we’re allowed to do this.”

“Yeah.. yeah okay,” Kurt smiled, curling himself into Blaine’s side.. enjoying the warmth of Blaine’s body as he wrapped his arm across Blaine’s waist. He just needed to relax and not over think anything. 

**

The movie finished, Kurt badly need to stretch.. but he was also enjoying the delicious warmth of Blaine and didn’t want that to end. He sighed to himself.

“Okay..” Blaine said softly, “I think we should talk.. do you?” He separated himself from Kurt, twisting his body to look at him.

“You promised me pizza,” Kurt pouted.

“Well not technically pizza.. although that ‘can’ be our unhealthy food of choice. I see you’re not so fickle about your food choices now you’re actually hungry.”

Kurt gave a sly smile. “I figured if I’m going to eat unhealthy food it’s gotta be pizza.”

“Well.. talk first. Then pizza… if you’re good.”

“Hey!!”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand, linking their fingers. His throat bobbed as he swallowed. “Just to explain… growing up in homophobic Ohio wasn’t easy for me. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was gay.. but I was left feeling like I should be ashamed of myself.”

“School?”

“Not just school.. also my parents. The two people who should love me unconditionally were suddenly distant and treated me with some sort of contempt.”

“That’s awful,” Kurt whispered. “My dad has always supported me, always..”

“You’re lucky Kurt..” Blaine smiled, squeezing his hand briefly. “When I first came here, to New York, it took me a while before I felt comfortable just being myself. It was like, for the first time in my life I could just be me.. but I’d spent so long not being able to be who I wanted that it didn’t come easy at first.”

“I couldn’t even hide who I was, what I was,” Kurt whispered. “I think everyone else knew before I did. You know, how many boys love tea parties and sewing? Not that many in Ohio, as you well know.” Kurt stopped, he was probably going to cry if he carried on. It was becoming an emotional day all in all.”

“Wow,” Blaine said with a shake of his head and a chuckle, “this all got much heavier than intended. Look all I was trying to point out was that after growing up where we did, it takes time to believe that you deserve to live the life you want to live. You keep expecting someone to tell you you can’t. It’s taken time for me to feel comfortable in my own skin. You shouldn't feel you have to be anything other than true to yourself.”

“I understand,” Kurt nodded. "Thank you. For years I counted down the days until I could leave and come to New York where I’d be accepted and fit in.. but now I’m here.. I can’t believe I’m allowed to just be who I want to be without fear. This.. you are the first time I’ve even ever let myself have a crush on anyone.” Kurt looked at Blaine, his face red but a coy smile on his lips. “Lucky you!”

“Hmm. Very lucky me…. and I mean that. You’re a very special person, Kurt Hummel.”

“Oh shush..”

“So? Pepperoni on your pizza?”

“And mushrooms and extra cheese.. oh and lots of onion. I assume you’re paying…”

“You’re bossy. Do you know that?”

“Yes. And I’m pretty sure you already knew that too.” Kurt laughed in glee. “Hope you know what you’ve let yourself in for.”


	8. Little Things

Kurt was a details guy. He couldn’t deny it. Hell, he wouldn’t deny it. It was something he was proud of. It didn’t matter what it was.. fashion.. music.. drama.. dance.. relationships.. it was always the details that made a difference as far as he was concerned. The little things. Okay, Kurt hadn’t been in an actual relationship before, but he certainly knew what he wanted from one. 

So when Blaine arrived to take Kurt to dinner a few nights later with a small posy of flowers, wearing a beautiful soft dark blue button down and his hair carefully styled with just the right amount of gel, Kurt’s heart did a small flutter. It was these little touches that made Blaine perfect.. or more importantly, perfect for Kurt. He hoped tonight would end in a kiss.

“I can’t believe you bought me flowers,” Kurt said excitedly as he linked his arm into Blaine’s as they walked along the sidewalk. “It’s such a romantic thought.”

“You seem like the sort of guy who might appreciate the gesture,” Blaine smiled. 

“You’re not just trying to get in my pants then?” Kurt teased.

“Is it working?”

“Hmm.. and you were doing so well.”

Blaine was a perfect gentleman.. holding open the door of the small Italian restaurant for him to go inside first, helping him take off his jacket before he sat down at their table, pulling out Kurt’s chair.. his hand on the small of Kurt’s back as he guided him, keeping Kurt’s feelings deliciously teetering.

Conversation was light and flirty.. and Kurt couldn’t remember when he’d smiled this much. 

The meal was delicious.. what Kurt could remember of it.. and after, there was swaying to the live music on the tiny dance floor.. too small for any actual dancing.. but that worked well too. 

****

Kurt was positively swooning by the time Blaine walked him back to his dorms later.. it had just been all so romantic… something he’d thought would only be a dream for him, rather than a reality. 

Blaine’s lips were soft when he pulled Kurt in for a soft kiss at the end of the evening.. quickly deepening the kiss when Kurt responded with enthusiasm.. Blaine chuckling when Kurt began to moan as his toes curled into his shoes in the cool night air… Kurt’s whole body on fire. This was so much better than his first drunken kiss on his failed foray into picking up a guy, just because he thought that’s what he should be doing. So much better.

“Blaine..” Kurt whispered, partly in wonder and partly in frustration that Blaine had pulled them apart. 

“Enjoyed that did you?” Blaine smiled, a smug expression on his face… keeping Kurt close.

“Mmmm.” Oh yes.. he had to speak. “More.. please..” Kurt begged. 

“Come over to mine tomorrow,” Blaine said, his voice low.. and sexy. Kurt might be turned on right now, but Blaine really was so so sexy. 

“Okay..” Kurt sighed, “I mean, yes please.. I’d like that..”

“I’ll let you get in.. and cool down a bit..” Blaine winked, ignoring Kurt’s huff with a laugh. “See you tomorrow.”

*****

Thankfully his roommate wasn’t home as Kurt had no intention of ‘cooling down’. He’d been waiting his whole life to feel like this with someone special. With his room door firmly closed behind him he rushed to open his pants, tucking his hand inside his underwear to grasp his cock in a dry, tight grip. He groaned loudly in the privacy of his room.. coming messily in his underwear in a few blissful strokes… harder than he’d ever come before.

Next time he hoped he wouldn’t be alone, and it wouldn’t be his own hand. His spent cock twitched in his hand at just the thought of what might be to come. Okay.. so maybe he could manage one more tonight…

****


	9. This Never Happened Before

‘So come to me  
Now we can be what we want to be’

 

When Blaine suggested cooking dinner together at his apartment for their date the next night, Kurt made up his mind he was ready for more. More than ready. After their previous dates, the teasing and flirting and touching.. and kissing, had Kurt arriving home with ’needs’. Of course Blaine was being the perfect gentleman, taking his cues from Kurt.. not wanting to push him when he wasn’t ready. 

Kurt wasn’t sure how he would ever get to the segue than would have him asking Blaine ‘to please touch my cock’, but he’d worry about that later. For now he had more pressing matter, as in what to wear to look irresistibly gorgeous.

**

Kurt arrived at Blaine’s dressed to impress.. and knowing his efforts would be appreciated. 

“Mmm, you look gorgeous sweetheart,” Blaine greeted him at the door. “Come on in.”

Kurt was pleased. He’d tried to go with a few less layers tonight, but the shirt he had on brought out the colour of his eyes, he knew. His skin tight jeans were a given.. he’d seen Blaine staring at him in those before.. the older man’s eyes darkening in desire at his weaker moments when he let his guard down a little.

“Oh you too.. “ Kurt had noticed straightaway, Blaine’s loose curls tonight.. and couldn’t wait to get his fingers running through them.

Blaine pulled him in for a kiss.. exploring Kurt’s mouth with his tongue until Kurt was panting softly, his jeans growing tighter and hiding nothing. Kurt was a mess when Blaine stopped the kiss, a glint in his eye. “There’s chicken in the oven. Come and help me do the vegetables?”

“Yes.. yes okay..” Kurt breathed.. taking a moment to compose himself before following Blaine into the kitchen.

**

Dinner was delicious.. and the conversation flowed. Kurt marvelled how much they found to talk about, considering the amount of time they spent together. Kurt had been for coffee with guys where the conversation had dried up within minutes and he’d had to pretend to remember an important meeting with his tutor.. and leave hastily. None of that with Blaine.. he’d found someone who could match him, snip for snip.. and he loved that.

After clearing up, they settled on the couch. Blaine selected a movie.. one of the Netflix suggested ones.. Kurt didn’t even know. He was hoping they’d be making out and had very little plans for watching anything.

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine once the movie got started.. Blaine initially looking a little surprised.. but responding enthusiastically. So far none of their kissing had been initiated by Kurt, but he was planning on changing that. He climbed into Blaine’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“I was thinking I could I stay over tonight?” Kurt blinked rapidly. Ok, that was forward.

Blaine quirked an amused eyebrow. “Did you bring your pyjamas?”

“No. Is that a problem?” Kurt asked, feigning innocence as he wriggled, thrusting his hips against Blaine’s… causing them both to gasp. “Oh.. mmm.. “

“Kurt,” Blaine chuckled with a roll of his eyes. “I’ve only got so much will power…” He put his hands on Kurt’s hips, squeezing gently. “Tell me what you want..”

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine, threading his fingers into his luscious curls as he leaned his forehead against Blaine’s. “Blaine Anderson. Will you please take me to bed? Now.”

Blaine laughed. “I’d love to.”

*******


	10. Remedy

Blaine almost wanted to laugh.. he couldn’t understand how someone could seem so unsure about what they were doing and yet so incredibly bossy at the same time. He didn’t care though.. he loved it. He just wanted Kurt to be able to finally shake off all the fears and doubts that had been part of his growing up in a homophobic environment. As far as ‘he’ was concerned, Kurt Hummel should be celebrated.

Blaine slowly unbuttoned Kurt’s shirt.. kissing each new piece of skin that was revealed.. until there was a small huff from above him. He wanted to make this special for Kurt.. take his time, but Kurt had other ideas. “For fuck’s sake Blaine.. Just hurry up already.”

“Lucky for you, your bossy attitude turns me on,” Blaine chuckled. “I just thought you’d prefer to go slow.. in light of our previous conversations.”

“Okay.. I admit I’m not ready to do ’everything’ yet,” Kurt conceded, a shy smile on his face. “But that doesn’t mean I want to go at snail’s pace. I actually don’t think I’m going to survive if we do.” Kurt began to undo Blaine’s buttons on his shirt.. careful but fast. “Follow my example Blaine, then we’ll be naked in no time..”

“So.. feeling a little desperate are we…?” Blaine smirked, returning to undressing Kurt.. this time a little faster.

Their shirts were off. Kurt batted Blaine’s hands away from his pants, deciding he could do it faster… so Blaine set to work on his own clothes. Now Kurt had made his demands, he wasn’t about to waste any time either. 

“I’ve been hard since I first got here.. when you kissed me,” Kurt said breathily, his voice higher than usual. Kurt probably didn’t realise how sexy he was sounding.. but that voice was definitely doing it for Blaine.

“Tell me what you want,” Blaine whispered, looking longingly at Kurt standing there in his tiny red briefs.. outlining his erection beautifully.. a small wet spot where the fabric fitted snuggly over the tip. Blaine itched to touch.. instead leaning in to press his lips against Kurt’s in a sweet, teasing kiss… cupping Kurt’s face gently with one hand.

Kurt’s voice shook. “Please touch me Blaine. Please,” he begged.

“Hmm. I was hoping you might say that,” Blaine said, sliding out of the rest of his own clothes. “Hurry up and get those sexy briefs off.. and then I’m going to rock your world. You’re not going to know what’s hit you.”

“Now who’s bossy?” Kurt huffed without any real venom… doing what Blaine had asked all the same. “I’ve got some expectations after you’ve bigged it up.. and in fact..” Kurt cut off as Blaine wrapped his hand around his cock.. and if he could speak, he’d tell Blaine how good it felt. Instead all he could do was gasp and moan as Blaine’s hand moved up and down.. tight and perfect… pure sweet torture.

**

Kurt came back to himself curled up against Blaine on the bed. He hadn’t remembered getting there.. but he felt wonderful. Then he shifted slightly, blushing as he remembered how loudly he’d cried out when he’d let himself go.. let Blaine take control.

“Hey,” Blaine chuckled, “are you still with me?”

“Mmm. Hi..” Kurt whispered going even redder.

“I think I’ve finally found a way to keep you quiet.. not that you were quiet.. but to stop you talking..”

Kurt remembered he’d been too busy flailing to actually touch Blaine.. even though he’d wanted to. He smiled sweetly up at Blaine before wrapping his hand around Blaine’s cock which wasn’t as hard as it had been when they’d first undressed, but began growing rapidly in his hand. Wow.

“Ooh yes sweetheart,” Blaine groaned, “keep doing that, that feels so good.”

Kurt squeezed harder, moving his hand over Blaine.. a little twist on the upstroke.. delighted with the sounds of pleasure that were escaping Blaine’s lips. He might not have done this before, but he’d done it on himself often enough (especially lately) and knew what felt good. Kurt licked over Blaine’s nipple, keeping his hand moving in a steady rhythm.

“Think I’ve finally found how to stop you from talking, too,” Kurt grinned.

“Touché.”

Kurt may have been embarrassed how fast he’d come.. his inexperience shining through, but when he leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of Blaine’s cock.. the older boy had arched up, coming hard with Kurt’s name on his lips.

Kurt smiled to himself, happy that he’d finally found someone special to share his life with.. happy that he’d waited to find that right person. He’d always felt that somewhere out there was a boy who’d be perfect for him.. someone who’d just get him.. someone who’d share his ideals. He and Blaine were new, but Kurt just knew they were right for each other. He hoped he was right and he’d finally be able to eliminate all those bad memories with happy ones.

********


	11. Something About the Way You Look Tonight

This evening, Kurt was back in the dance studio with Blaine. There was a dance showcase coming up which they were both performing in.. and Kurt hadn’t hesitating in muscling in on Blaine’s own practice session to tweak his own dance. If your boyfriend was the class TA, you may as well make the most of it. Also Kurt just wanted to spend time with Blaine, if he were honest.

Kurt had arrived at the studio to find Blaine fiddling with the air conditioning unit.. his exasperation shining through. “It seems the air conditioning’s broken,” Blaine huffed. “All the other studios are booked out though, so I guess we’ll just have to suck it up. I’d suggest changing into something cooler if I was you,” he commented looking at Kurt’s leggings.

Kurt looked at Blaine’s shorts and vest he was wearing. “I guess I might have something else I can wear..”

“Oh I’d definitely recommend it. I’ve run through my dance once and I’m already sweating buckets.” Blaine stripped off his vest as he spoke, standing away from the broken machine… ignoring Kurt’s soft gasp at the amount of naked body Blaine had on display.

Okay, he was more used to seeing Blaine in various states of undress now… and since their date at Blaine’s apartment, Kurt couldn’t get enough of.. well… touching. It had only been a week, but he was no longer shy about getting naked with his boyfriend.. and a few times even begging to feel Blaine’s hand around his cock. Last night he’d fed his cock into the tight heat of Blaine’s gorgeous mouth, for the very first time.. and he really couldn’t stop thinking about it.. and when there would be a next time.

If Blaine took any more clothes off in this overheated studio, it might in fact be very soon indeed. Kurt swallowed heavily, distracting himself by rummaging through his bag for something else to wear. All he could find was his own shorts which were a little small on him, but at least they were stretchy… they would have to do. He shrugged.. putting them on and then with only a moment’s hesitation he stripped off his own t-shirt before facing the mirror and starting to stretch at the bar.. while Blaine ran through his own dance again.

Blaine arrived beside him once he’d finished.. hot and flushed.. his body shiny with sweat. On Blaine, that looked really attractive.. although not something he would normally have said he went for. He itched to touch.. and stroke.. and even lick..

Kurt was broken from his thoughts when he noticed Blaine staring at him.. breathing heavily.

“God, Kurt. Are you trying to kill me?” Blaine murmured. He looked into Kurt’s eyes through the mirror, moving behind him and placing his hands on Kurt’s hips. The touch was gentle.. but Kurt felt it right through to his bones. 

“What? Blaine?” Kurt had been too busy trying not to get distracted by Blaine to realise Blaine might be feeling the same way. They were in the early stages of a more intimate relationship… it was inevitable they’d be unable to keep their eyes.. and hands off each other.

“You look amazing. Well, you always look amazing.. I ….” Blaine was whispering, but Kurt could hear him loud and clear.

“I do?” Kurt asked, a little mesmerised with Blaine’s warm breath on his neck.

“You are slightly overdressed though.. “ Blaine moved away to close and firmly lock the door of the studio. He’d propped the door open to give them the chance of some slightly cooler air perpetrating the room.. but he wasn’t about to invite anyone to watch him taking Kurt apart. He was back over to Kurt in a moment, slipping the offending shorts down over the taut globes of his ass… and off.

“Ooh.. commando. I love it..” Blaine murmured gruffly.

“They were too small for underwear, oh.. ooh, Blaine,” Kurt tried to explain as Blaine reached around from behind him.. grasping his erection, tight and perfect.

“I’m all for you wearing less layers. This beautiful cock needs to be on display. It’s so pretty.”

Kurt could have been embarrassed, but he was too busy rolling his eyes into the back of his head as Blaine’s hand began to move over his shaft. At this rate he’d be coming in Blaine’s hand very soon. Too soon. He was just thinking that Blaine needed to be naked too.. and how was he going to make that happen.. when Blaine was suddenly on his knees in front of him, suckling on the tip of his cock…

“Blaine!” Kurt almost screamed, “I’m going to come right now if you do that.”

“We can take our time later.. in more comfortable surroundings,” Blaine chuckled, in reality actually talking to Kurt’s cock.. but luckily Kurt could hear him just fine. 

“Yeah.. yeah okay..” Kurt happily slipped his cock between Blaine’s plush lips.. allowed himself to let go and enjoy the tight heat of his lover’s mouth. He tucked his fingers into Blaine’s soft curls.. watching as Blaine’s hand dipped into his own shorts between his spread thighs… his hand movement a blur.. moaning around Kurt’s cock. Kurt didn’t stand a chance.. couldn’t even warn.. before he was releasing into Blaine’s mouth, loud cries escaping him as his toes curled into his soft dance shoes.

Practising his dance was the furthest thing from Kurt’s mind.

 

*********


	12. Real Love

'It’s real love, it’s real  
Yes it’s real love, it’s real'  
_________________________

 

They’d rushed back to Blaine’s apartment straight after the studio session.. both of them still a little breathless and desperate. As soon as the door closed behind them they were kissing.. arms wrapped around each other.. their belongings discarded on the floor.

“Dinner?” Blaine offered as he paid attention to Kurt’s pink swollen lips.

Kurt just huffed impatiently.. something Blaine was already growing to love about him.

“Thought I’d ask,” Blaine explained with a grin. “Just being a good host..”

“A good host would have me naked right now.” 

“Oh? Would you like me to undress you?” Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I need to be naked.. and so do you..” Kurt was on the verge of shamelessly begging. 

“Kurt? Are you asking me to take you to bed?” Blaine smirked.

Kurt sighed reluctantly. “Yes.. although I think I actually need a shower first.”

“Oh yes. Using me for my shower.. I remember how it is.”

“I might need you to wash my back for me.”

“Lead the way Mr Hummel. Just your back?”

Kurt shrugged. “My cock. It’s terribly sticky.. and messy.. and as it’s all your fault I guess you could help me get nice and clean.” He couldn’t believe it. Just a few short weeks ago he would have blushed uncontrollably at having to say the word ‘cock’.. but how things had changed!

“Hmm. I hope this is a reciprocal arrangement..” Blaine teased, following Kurt.. his eyes firmly glued on Kurt’s soon to be naked ass. Kurt’s naked ass was the best thing ever. Gorgeous. Succulent. Amazing. Sexy.. definitely sexy.

“Earth to Blaine.. “ Kurt was saying impatiently.. probably not for the first time. Whoops.

“Huh?”

“You might have to lend me some underwear..” Kurt told him.. sounding a little unsure. 

“We’re going to need underwear?”

“Well maybe not straight away,” Kurt smiled. “I mean, I want to.. um taste you.. suck your cock.. you know. But I am hoping for food and cuddling at some point.”

Blaine swallowed heavily, his cock trying to stand to attention at the thought of Kurt’s pink lips being anywhere near it. “You can help yourself to anything you want,” Blaine said hurriedly, meaning every word.. setting the shower going and stripping off his clothes with very little finesse… eager for Kurt to join him.

******

There were mutual warm soapy hand jobs in the shower. Blaine was gone as soon as Kurt started begging for ‘faster’ and ‘harder’ and ‘please, please Blaine’ without knowing what he was really asking for. He loved seeing Kurt fall apart. Kurt was usually so in control.. and it was a privilege to be allowed to see that side of him at these intimate moments.

They rolled into bed, sated and sleepy. “Nap first,” Kurt smiled sleepily giving Blaine a soft kiss.

“Hmm, a nap sounds wonderful.” Blaine snuggled Kurt in close, their legs tangled.. face to face.. hands intertwined. Somehow this boy had found his way into Blaine’s heart.. as if he belonged there. Blaine had never been in love before, but he was sure this is what it felt like. It may be too soon to say it, but it felt reassuring all the same.

******

Blaine woke slowly to the blissful sight of Kurt between his legs.. his already erect length encased in Kurt’s soft fingers as he cautiously kitten licked the head… Kurt’s warm fluttery breath flooding his senses. Blaine could remember that one other time Kurt’s mouth had touched him right there.. vividly. He’d literally seen stars.

“Oh Kurt. That feels wonderful..” Wonderful didn’t actually cover it.. but his whole body was already thrumming and his brain was fried. He bent his knees and dug his toes into the soft mattress as his thighs automatically spread wider.

“Oh good.. you’re awake.” 

There was no time to respond before Kurt was sinking down, enveloping Blaine in the tight heat of his mouth.. cradling his balls tenderly, belying the absolute urgency of the situation. Innocent Kurt had gone as Blaine fought to still his hips that just wanted to thrust wildly into Kurt’s mouth. 

Kurt pulled back… soft kisses to the head again.. this time not so cautious, swirling his tongue over the tip before dipping his pointed tongue into the leaking slit to taste. “Mmmm.. Blaine.. you taste delicious.”

Kurt licked his swollen lips with delight.. and Blaine lost it as the pressure built. “Let me back in sweetheart,” he groaned, pushing back in to Kurt’s waiting mouth with very little self control. He gripped Kurt’s hair tightly.. and Kurt squeezed his balls.. and everything went white as he let go and flooded Kurt’s mouth.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.. “ Blaine rambled as he came back round. “You were just so hot.. and.. that was.. are you okay..?”

“More than okay,” Kurt giggled perkily. “I can’t believe I’ve just given my first blow job..”

Blaine chuckled fondly. “You better believe it baby.. it just happened… and you were amazing.”

Kurt cuddled in close to Blaine… letting him feel how hard he still was, his cock pressed firmly against Blaine’s hip.

Blaine gave a small murmur of approval.

“Fancy helping me out with my little problem?” Kurt asked coyly.

******

Kurt had to admit that in the beginning, although attracted to Blaine, he’d wanted experience.. and Blaine felt like someone he could trust. Now though, he already knew this was more than just a casual relationship. He never thought he’d be brave enough to give his heart to anyone.. but it seemed that all it would take was the right person to come along into his life.

******


	13. A Sky Full of Stars

After several months and a few yearnful looks from Kurt outside Broadway theatres, when they realised they couldn’t afford tickets, Kurt moved into Blaine’s apartment. He spent most of the time there anyway.. and with the small amount of money they saved they could go to see a show once in a while.

Blaine had wanted to put it to Kurt officially.. not while they were sated and naked in bed with heart eyes… but while they were doing every day normal activities. So one Saturday morning while running a few errands, Blaine had taken Kurt for coffee and popped the apartment question… producing a shiny new door key alongside the mocha and biscotti.

“Blaine.. I’d love to move in with you..” Kurt had breathed, a soppy smile on his face.

“I mean.. you’re there most of the time anyway.. but I want you there, with me, all the time.”

Kurt had picked up the key, reverently.. feeling the cool metal in his fingers. He had raised an eyebrow at Blaine. “You had this cut for me? What if I’d said ‘no’?”

“Oh I’d have given you a key anyway.. I’d been meaning to get you one. Especially after the great.. um.. incident..” Blaine’s voice was teasing.

“Oh yes.. that,” Kurt had blushed. Neither of them would forget the day when Kurt had stupidly drunk a huge amount of water after a gruelling gym session.. coupled with Blaine being unavoidably late in getting home. Blaine had arrived home to find Kurt outside the apartment door, his eyes wide and panic stricken, desperately needing the bathroom. “A key would have been useful that day.”

“I think that was the first time I’d ever heard you curse,” Blaine had laughed.

“Seriously! That was no laughing matter! I blamed you… maybe a little unfairly, I admit… but in my defence, helping Miss July find a suitable playlist for her date night really wasn’t that important.”

“Oh yes.. I remember that part too. You were pretty angry with me. On the plus side though, it was the night I found out ‘make up sex’ was actually a thing.”

******

So now, Kurt’s touches and possessions adorned their apartment.. and it was homely and gorgeous.. and a sanctuary from everything and everyone else. Every now and then it was nice to shut out the outside world and just be themselves.

It was the start of spring break, thankfully.. as it had been a tough semester. They’d chosen a quiet night in together in favour of accepting an invitation to one of many parties that were taking place tonight. They’d cooked together.. allowing themselves the time to make something special. They spent so many days eating rushed meals, that it was a luxury to actually be able to enjoy making food.

The evening was unseasonably warm for the time of year.. although still cool, so after dinner they’d taken their wine and a big pile of blankets out onto the small secluded balcony. They made love quietly and mainly clothed.. a complete contrast to their usual love making which was loud and adventurous, in a variety of locations around the apartment as well as in their bedroom… so much so that they had a supply of lube and condoms tucked in multiple discreet locations around the place, well out of the way of the prying eyes of friends and family when they came to visit. 

In fact, when Blaine’s cock had slipped inside Kurt for the very first time, Kurt had been bent over the desk.. his thighs wide and quivering. It seemed that deciding to do housework in just their underwear was not a way to get the cleaning ‘actually’ done… but they’d had a lot of fun all the same.”

Tonight was a clear night.. and they lay wrapped in blankets beneath the stars, too lazy to move.. keeping each other warm as they gazed up at the night sky. “Hey,” Blaine said quietly, turning his head to give Kurt a soft kiss. “This is just so nice.. just you and me, isn’t it?”

“It’s the best Blaine,” Kurt sighed, initiating another kiss. “I’m sure some people think we’re being antisocial.. but I love spending time with you like this.”

“I love you Kurt, so much.” Blaine pulled Kurt closer. “I’d hoped, but never truly thought I’d find the love of my life at college.. and yet, here you are.”

“I love you too.” Kurt couldn’t stop smiling even though his stupid eyes decided to leak. “I’m so in love with you.”

********


	14. Through the Years

Kurt smiled as he knocked on Blaine’s dressing room door, not waiting for an answer before entering the small space. Blaine, seated in front of his mirror.. clad only in a pair of black briefs, looked round at Kurt with a smile before carrying on taking off his stage make up. “Ugh,” this is the worst part,” he bemoaned.

“A necessary evil though I’m afraid.” Kurt headed over to Blaine, climbing into his fiancé’s lap.. grabbing the wipe from his tired hand. “Here. Let me do it for you.”

“Thank you sweetheart,” Blaine sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to let Kurt start cleaning his face. “What would I do without you?”

“You’d just get on with it like you normally do.. but I like taking care of you.”

“I like you taking care of me.. very much.”

“Okay…” Kurt laughed. “I can see this conversation getting a bit out of hand for the work place.”

****

They’d come a long way since their college days. After graduating, Blaine had pursued his dream of theatre…and through hard, persistent work and a few connections he’d made along the way, he’d now landed himself one of the lead roles in a brand new musical. It was currently off broadway, but it was still in the previews.. and already the buzz about it was extremely positive.

Kurt had landed himself an internship at Vogue while still in college. It hadn’t been in his original plans by any means.. but it was a chance meeting through one of his professors that he’d been introduced to the assistant editor. He’d fitted in the Vogue offices as if he’d been born for it.. and in many ways he probably had. He still loved singing and theatre but when he’d been offered a job at Vogue after his own graduation, he hadn’t hesitated. 

The fact that Kurt only had work related events occasionally in the evenings only worked in their favour.. meaning that Kurt could snag a seat to see whatever production Blaine was currently performing in, as often as he liked.. just as he’d done tonight. It also meant that he could go and visit Blaine in his dressing room after the show and pamper him a little before he went and acknowledged the small group of supporters who’d often be waiting at the stage door.

There was a small coffee shop near Blaine’s current theatre which kept theatre hours.. and sometimes they’d head there for a drink before going home for the night. It had been there, just two weeks ago that Blaine had taken Kurt’s hand from across the table and proposed. There’d been no fanfare.. it was just ‘I want to make this legal.. you and me. It’s all I can think about.” It was a damned perfect proposal as far as Kurt was concerned.

When he’d been in high school Kurt was a big romantic. He’d dreamed of being serenaded and proposed to in front of a large group of family and friends with a big lavish wedding to follow. Now he’d changed. All he wanted was to be married to the man he loved as soon as possible. He didn’t need anything showy. It was just about the two of them. If he had his way, he’d be happy to drag Blaine off for a no frills ceremony tomorrow.. as long as they could go home and spend the rest of the day in bed.

They hadn’t been together long, but the few years so far had been magical… and Kurt couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Blaine.. as his husband.

*****

Make up removed and fully dressed, Blaine packed up his bag. “Ready sweetheart?” he asked taking Kurt’s hand.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Want to go get some cheesecake at our favourite place before we go home?”

Kurt wrinkled his nose. “I do love their cheesecake..” he admitted, as if Blaine didn’t already know the fact. “But you know.. there is one thing I love more than cheesecake?”

Blaine raised his eyebrow, smiling softly.. his tiredness evaporating. “Oh?”

Kurt just laughed. “Go on.. go see your adoring public.. then I can take my fiancé home and show him how much I love him..”

“Aww,” Blaine swooned, “you love me more than cheesecake.”

****


End file.
